Caitlin Snow (Earth-2)
Caitlin Snow '''(born February 28, 1989) is the daughter of an unnamed man and the late Veronica Tannhauser, the ex-girlfriend of Werner Zytle and a drug dealer based in Metropolis. After helping Zytle in his plans, he noticed her hesitance to kill and stabbed her in the stomach. However, at the last minute, she foiled his plans and breached herself away. She was then discovered by the terrorist organization, H.I.V.E., who recruited her and gave her meta-human powers, allowing her to become the '''Killer Frost of Earth-2. Biography Early Life Caitlin Snow was born on February 28, 1989 to an unnamed man and Veronica Tannhauser. Growing up, Caitlin was very involved in her studies and aspired to become a doctor when she grew up.''Green Arrow: 1.06: The Bird's Nest'' Enrolling in Med School Happy Future At some point, Caitlin was able to earn a spot in medical school, making her future seem bright and full of hope, much to the happiness of her parents. Downfall However, her dreams were cut short after her parents divorced which caused her to fall into a deep depression and turn to drugs for comfort. She eventually dropped out of med school and became a drug dealer, moving to the run-down city, Metropolis, to start her own drug trade in the slums. Working with Count Vertigo Near-Death Experience TBA Personality According to Veronica Tannhauser, Caitlin is a very selfish and crafty individual who is capable of manipulating anyone in the way of her getting what she wants. Powers and Abilities Powers * Meta-Human Physiology: 'After she joined H.I.V.E., Caitlin was experimented on with cryogenic technology which in turn activated her metagene and allowed her access to her cold abilities. ** '''Energy Absorption/Cryokinesis: '''Much like her Earth-1 counterpart, Caitlin's powers work by absorbing all of the heat in her vicinity, causing objects around her to freeze over. She is also able to produce pure beams of cryogenic energy from her hands, freezing anything it comes into contact with. *** '''Ice Spike Projection: '''While being able to shoot beams of cryogenic energy, Caitlin is also able to conjure ice spikes in her hands at will. She used this ability when fighting with the Black Canary in hand-to-hand combat. *** '''Cold Resistance: '''Caitlin is also able to withstand extremely low temperatures and seemed unaffected by a huge snow storm that hit the city. She is also able to hold her ice constructs with no trouble at all. ** '''Accelerated Healing Factor: '''Very similar to her Earth-1 counterpart, Caitlin's metabolic rate is augmented to offset cold tissue destruction, thus allowing her to withstand and survive more grievous injuries. This was shown during her fight with Green Arrow when she was able to walk away after being shot in the back with two arrows. Abilities TBA Equipment * 'Killer Frost Suit: 'After becoming a meta-human, Caitlin was granted a dark-blue leather suit by H.I.V.E. that she uses during her crimes. Former Equipment * 'Cold Gun: 'The cold gun is a weapon designed to shoot a beam of pure sub-zero energy, freezing anything in it's path. It was developed by S.T.A.R. Labs but later stolen by Caitlin after she pretended to be visiting her father. She later abandoned the gun after she became a meta-human. Appearances ''Green Arrow Superman Season 1 * "Pilot" (mentioned) Behind the Scenes * In DC Comics, '''Captain Cold is the villainous alter ego of Leonard Snart, a villain of The Flash and a prominent member of The Rogues. References Category:Characters Category:Characters From Earth-2 Category:Meta-Humans Category:Villains Category:Members of Count Vertigo's Criminal Organization Category:H.I.V.E. Members